Familiar Strangers
by wanderl-st
Summary: "Our fingerprints never fade from the lives we touch." Kendall and Veronica were best friends until he moved away. It's 6 years later. Will she remember him? Will things ever be the same? KendallxOC Sucky summary.
1. 1 new notification

Disclaimer:** I do not own Kendall Knight, Mrs. Knight, or any of the colleges used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned in frustration as he tore open yet another letter. He scanned through the letter, leg twitching and beads of sweat building on his hairline.<p>

"Who qualify academically, we regret that your application for admission was not approved." He grunted as he tossed the letter aside and leaned back in his seat.

Well, that made 6 rejections- out of the 8 colleges he applied to.

His counselor had suggested he expand into many colleges, but Kendall being his normal stubborn self did the opposite. After 6 letters rejecting him, the thought of what he would do if he got into no college was now weighing heavily on his mind. Stanford, UConn, Duke, BU, NYU and Notre Dame down; UCLA and Arizona State left.

He didn't mind either or. It's not like he really has the option of being picky now. Both schools were geographically located in places with year-round warm weather.

Weather was a big decision factor in his application process. He hated the artic-like city he'd been calling home for nearly six years. Vancouver, Canada- the city he was forced into living. Kendall's mother, Jennifer, up-rooted both her children from their cozy Sherwood, Minnesota home after getting an "irresistible" job offer when Kendall was just 12 years old.

He was now 18 years old and applying for college. He wouldn't be going to college with his best friends like he'd always planned.

Since diapers he'd had a tight knit friendship with Logan Mitchell, the brains of the group, Carlos Garcia, the daredevil, James Diamond, the "pretty" boy, and he himself, Kendall Knight, the leader. Logan would now be moving up-state to go to some expensive medical school, Carlos would be attending police training to follow in his fathers' footsteps and becoming the town's chief officer, and James would be moving to Los Angeles to chase his dream of becoming famous, a dream the rest of the boys would taunt him for.

The corners of Kendall's lips turned up into a sly grin as he reminisced in memories of his three former best friends. They'd all played hockey together since pee-wee league.

Hockey had always been Kendall's favorite sport, in fact, his career goal was to play for center for the Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leaves, he wouldn't mind playing for them. Flashbacks of broken bones, fights on the ice, and victory dinners faded as he picked up the next envelope.

Arizona State. He inhaled sharply before tearing the seal and scanning through the letter. He crumpled the paper in his fist as he stare at the last envelope that lay propped against his keyboard, his nerves now getting the best of him. "_Fiat Lux" _was printed in a cursive font across the top left hand corner of the small white rectangle. He scoffed, picking up the envelope in his now shaking hands.

"I can be a hockey player without a degree, who even needs one." He mumbled as he pulled the folded letter from the envelope.

"I could always go in the army." He pursed his lips, nodding his head slightly at the thought.

He took yet another deep breath as he read through the letter. It was as if a thousand small insects had busted from their cocoons, and were now fluttering about in his stomach and up his throat as he whipped the page back and forth through the air, bolting from his room and down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet. His face was flushed, dimples dented in his cheeks, and a wide smile painted across his features. **Acceptance**. His whole world was spinning as he made his way to the kitchen counter, leaning against it for support as he panted, and still waving the letter through the air he called for the attention of the tall, slim woman who stood washing dishes. She turned at the sound of her wooden stool hitting the floor, Kendall strung out above it.

"Accepted, I'm-I'm in." He exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. He wasn't going to lie; he was relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about a plan b.

"UCLA, that's pretty far Kenny." She spoke, her voice quivering slightly.

"It's not like I'm not going to visit." He argued gently, putting the stool in its proper position and taking a seat on it.

She sighed heavily, turning back to her dishes.

"Couldn't you go somewhere a bit closer? There are plenty of local colleges that have excellent hockey programs."

"Mom, this isn't even about hockey. I need to get out of here, this city; it's not where I'm meant to be. You gotta let me fly from the nest." He knitted his eyebrows at his last statement, questioning now why he even let the words even spill from his lips. He sounded like some character out of a cheesy lifetime movie.

"That's much easier said than done, Kendall." She slammed a plastic bowl into the strainer and turned her attention back to her son.

"Come on mom, let's not be dramatic."

"You have to promise to visit for every holiday. Even the small ones; like my birthday, and Katie's, even Sissy's."

"Yeah, sure." He kept his attention on his old worn out vans that covered his feet as he spoke.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you look at me, and promise."

Surveying the room, Kendall stood. "Mom, there's no camera crew here, so you can cut it out with that classic over-protective mother role." Jennifer had always wanted to be in movies, TV, commercials, anything. He swore she began playing out perfect melodramatic movie scenes after discovering the lifetime and hallmark movies.

She rested her hands on her hips, lips set in a slight pout as he made his way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was now the summer before college began. Kendall was already settled into his own off-campus apartment. He'd thought about living in a dorm, but decided on an apartment. He enjoyed having his own space and not having to shower with a bunch of other random guys.<p>

The sun settled on his skin as he sat relaxed on his porch watching the people below. Los Angeles was a busy city and he got his kicks out of watching some of the characters of the city walk down the street. He'd seen some pretty strange people in his 18 years of living, but it wasn't until he moved out here that he saw these strangely unique beings. It was like this city was full of misfits, the famous, and the dreamers. What would he consider himself out of those categories? He wasn't exactly a misfits and definitely not famous. Kendall, a dreamer? He was amused at the thought. Never was he the one to dream much, he was more of a realist. Yeah, he'd dreamt of becoming some big hockey player by the end of high school, yet here he was in sunny, smoggy, Los Angeles scrolling through the UCLA freshman forum page.

There was no harm in adding some of his future classmates online and getting to know them a bit before the year begun, right?

Storm, Shade, Hope; he laughed at some of the names as he surfed the page. He froze up his eyes scanned across a familiar name. _**Veronica Burke. **_

Memories burst through the gates of his mind, flooding in like the surge of a storm.

The image of her chestnut hair, faint freckles, and band t-shirts was displayed in his mind as he typed her name into the facebook search bar. He clicked on the top result, _Ronni Burke._ They shared 119 mutual friends, so it had to be her.

The profile picture bemused him though. In the image stood a thin, strawberry blonde girl, and a second curvy, raven-haired girl stood beside her, arm slung around the blonde's waist, a red cup in her opposite hand. There had to be a mistake. Had it really been that long since he's seen his childhood friend?

_Veronica Lee Burke_. Veronica had been Kendall's best friend, of female status that is. The two met in 1st grade and soon became inseparable until Kendall's departure. She was his first kiss, his first girlfriend, which is only if you could consider someone you shared crayons and milk with, your girlfriend. She had been distraught when she received Kendall's news that he would be leaving her. It wasn't that she had no friends, just not many. She was quite shy, mostly kept to herself. She had but one other friend, Baylor, who had moved to California to pursue her dreams of acting at the mere age of 10. For the next two years Veronica was attached to Kendall's hip, not that he minded.

He clicked the image and was brought to an album full of pictures of the new mysterious Ronni. She had grown into such a beautiful girl. Her now dark hair contrasted with her icy blue orbs and olive skin tone. He flicked through each image like a slideshow, the photos serving as a timeline of her growth; a backwards timeline that is. He was sure that he'd found the right Veronica as he reached the last picture. A more familiar looking version of his former friend sat against a beige brick wall, her naturally wavy hair falling like ribbons around her face, which was lit up with her original 100 watt smile. He requested her friendship and began tapping his fingers impatiently as he awaited he response.

"Maybe she's out enjoying her summer in L.A, Knight, not sitting on facebook like you." He grumbled to himself as he closed his macbook, setting it on the table beside him. A small bing rang out from the closed device; he recognized it as the facebook chat alert. He opened the laptop giddily as he hoped it was Veronica.

Ashley Clayton was the name displayed on the minimized message, not who he expected. He rolled his eyes as he opened the instant message. It's not that he didn't like Ashley, but she didn't seem to take the hint that he didn't have an interest in dating her, or participating in the long distance relationship she offered. He hit the enter button after typing a reply.

His eyes quickly flashed to the small globe lit at the top of the open page. _1 new notification. _He clicked the notification, reading it slowly over and over again.

"Ronni Burke has accepted your friend request."


	2. knight in shining armor

Disclaimer**: I do not own Kendall Knight, Big Time Rush, or UCLA.**

**If you read, please review! I'll appreciate your feedback :-)**

* * *

><p>A small lump rest snugly in my throat as I fixed the buttons on my shirt, I'd been in such a rush that I'd missed a few. My skin felt clammy, a nervous sweat lining the crease of my back. Why was I so nervous? This wasn't a date, no. Just a simple get together.<p>

I let out a long held breath as I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket.

**2:45**.

Only 15 minutes until I was supposed to meet Veronica at some café down the street from campus. After accepting my friend request she was more than eager to meet with me, which was a big relief. I'd spent that whole afternoon keeping myself busy and off facebook, nervous that she would message asking who I was and why I had added her.

A cool breeze swept through the city, weaving between the buildings, over and under the bridges busy with hundreds of cars. I hadn't gotten around to buying a car, needed a job first. I groaned at the thought. Moving away from home to live on my own was alrleady a lot harder than they make it seem in the movies. Why am I so concerned with living my life like a movie? I'm becoming more and more like my mother. Maybe it's just this city.

I checked the time once more before seating myself on the terrace. The café was an adequate size, a bit more fancy than a Starbucks or Coffee Bean.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A tall, thin, blonde asked as she stood beside me, bobbing her head along with each word.

I cleared my throat, a lame attempt to shake the nervousness from my body.

"Not just yet. I'm actually waiting for someone."

The smile on her face faded a bit as she nodded, walking back to the in-door customers. I watched the young girl as she bounced around to each customer, similar to the motions of a pinball. She would look back at me now and again, catch my gaze, and look away. It had been about 10 minutes before I checked the time.

**3:10.**

Waiting for Veronica was like clockwork; check the time as the young waitress made yet another round to her customers. I was beginning to think maybe she'd forgotten about today. That made my stomach drop a bit. She'd seemed so interested in seeing me again when we were on chat, but then again it is hard to read emotions.

"Kendall?" I looked up from the intense game of bejeweled I had begun playing to a scantily clad Veronica. She stood a mere 5' 4", inferior to my 5' 11". Her dark hair hung around her face like drapes, she had very little makeup on; some lip gloss, foundation, and a little bit of eyeliner. The deep maroon t-shirt she wore hung low, exposing her right shoulder and most of her sun-kissed lower midriff; her hips protruded just above her low-cut jean shorts, the pockets pushed through the bottom of the fabric, which was short enough to just cover the necessary areas.

"Veronica?" I questioned, rising to my feet.

"Ronni." She corrected as she stepped closer, pushed on her tip-toes, and wrapped her small, thin arms around my shoulders.

We sat in silence, the waitress breaking the silence.

"You must be who he's been waiting on so long." She glared at Veronica, a smirk on her lips.

"That would be me." She replied, not taking her eyes off the menu in her hands. "I'll have a sweet tea."

"Make that two." I added, not bothering to give the waitress a second glance as she walked away.

"So, what brings you to UCLA?" I questioned.

"Did you have to pick outdoor seats? It's so damn bright out." She circled her palms against her closed eyes before running a hand threw her dark locks. "My high school counselor, Ms. Hawkins." She spoke the woman's name with a high-pitched snippy tone. I smiled as she continued. "She sent my application in to the Arts directory of the school."

I'd forgotten how musically gifted Veronica had always been. She even taught me how to play the guitar when we were 10.

"You still play?" She nodded, taking a long sip of the drink that was now placed in front of her.

"Piano, drums, and guitar. I don't know if you could consider it an instrument, but vocals too."

"Vocals?" She nodded once more. "Maybe I could hear you sometime?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing at it for a moment, and shrugged.

"What about you, what are you taking up, Knight?"

What brought me here? Well, UCLA happened to be the only school that I was accepted to, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Broadcasting- or sports journalism. I haven't really decided on a major yet."

"Still a hockey head?" She laughed, twirling her straw between her fingers.

"Always." I said with a grin. "Are you staying in a dorm?"

Her hair slid off her shoulders as she shook her head. "I have an apartment with my friend, Hope." Hope, I'd seen that name on the forum. Maybe that was the second girl in her profile picture.

"You meet her here or back home?" I don't remember there being a Hope in our grade.

"Back home. She moved to town a couple months after you left." She shifted slightly, tilting her head downwards, suddenly finding her sandals highly interesting.

An awkward silence hung as she tore holes in her napkin and I sat, watching her.

"I missed you, you know."

"That's why you never called, never even sent not one single letter?" She spat, tension rising quickly between us. "You talked to James, Logan, and Carlos. Hell, you even kept in touch with Ashley." Her eyes were now boring into mine, their natural icy blue tone darkening to a shade of aqua.

"I didn't know you had a facebook." I racked my brain thinking of adequate excuses. "I was busy adjusting to the city, and school."

She sighed, gripping her glass, knuckles white against her skin.

"It's whatever Kendall. It's in the past; let's just forget it, alright?"

My brows knit in confusion. She was the one who brought it up in the first place, now she was telling me to just forget it?

"You're the one who brought it up, and snapped on me."

"I didn't snap." She argued.

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"No, I did not." She hissed through gritted teeth. I held my hands up and surrendered, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. "Let's go for a walk." Her familiar sincere smile was plastered across her face as she stood, placing a 5 dollar bills under her glass. I repeated her actions and followed her.

Once on the sidewalk she shifted, making space for me beside her as we walked. My eyes wandered around the large street, searching for something of interest or significance to fixate on. Nibbling on my bottom lip slowly, I snapped back to reality when Veronica acknowledged me and asked where my apartment was located. I glanced over at her as she flashed the same warm smile she'd worn prior to my day dream.

"Melbourne Ave."

"Not far from me." She pursed her lips before smirking. "We can have sleepovers." She shifted sideways, winking quickly at me before giggling. I follow in suit, letting a short laugh escape my lips. "Your laugh."

"What about it?"

"It might just be the best sound I've ever heard." The corners of her lips pulled up into a smile as she linked her arm with mine, wrapping her tiny fingers around my bicep, and resting her head on my shoulder.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where are we headed?"

"My apartment." She scoffed. "What did you think after a date you weren't going to walk me home? Forget chivalry being dead, it's buried now." She glanced up at me, smirking.

"I wasn't aware it was a date." I stated simply, hiding the nervous lump resurfacing. Her grip loosened as she cleared her throat. "But I'm glad it was." I added quickly, pulling her impossibly closer.

"My Knight in shining armor."

She giggled as I prodded my fingers in her sides. I smiled as she wriggled beside me, careful not to make an unruly movement and separate us. "Here we are."

We halted together as she turned to face a small house-like building. It was fairly new looking; a woven bench with cream colored cushions sat on the porch against the off-green siding, the metal porch door stay open, top half hanging from it's hinge and leaning against the black metal railing as the wooden home door stay closed.

She turned back to me, grabbing a fistful of my flannel and pulling me to meet her eye-level as she placed a kiss on my cheek, her lips soft against my skin. I felt my heart stop as she turned and took off up the steps.

"When can I see you again?" I called out, taking a short step forward.

She turned, leaned against the railing, and bit her lip. My heart plunged south, igniting a small fire in my abdomen.

"I'm having a party Tuesday night. Be there or be square." She clicked her tongue in her mouth and disappeared inside.

Tuesday, four days from today.

I had four days until I saw Veronica again.

It would be four entire days that my mind would torture me with thoughts of _her_.


	3. cliché summer dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kendall Knight, James Diamond, or Big Time Rush.**

**If you're reading please review so I know how you guys like it! :-) Thank you ~**

* * *

><p>My shoes clapped against the pavement as I made my way down the street. There was a bark that rang out clear between the sound of motors and honks from across the street, and peering between cars and bikes, I spotted a man sitting on a bench, his arm slung lazily over a box that seemed to be moving. Curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it I was running across the busy street and stalled in front of the box. Inside was a litter of puppies, all English Bulldogs and all incredibly young. They were nipping at each other and barking rather loudly, but their keeper sat impassive. A little bulldog, tough and cute, kind of like Veronica.<p>

I groaned inwardly as I shook her from my mind. It was Monday afternoon and thoughts of Veronica had yet to vacate my mind since our "date."

"How much?" The man shrugged and I frowned, annoyed. He wanted to bargain, but I was in no mood for games. Fishing through my pockets, I shoved a couple of hundreds into his waiting hands and reached down, making a grab for the puppy that immediately began to nip at my finger. "Feisty little fuck." I muttered, immediately noticing the dog to be male. After a moment of glaring at the creature, the little thing cocked its head to the side, ears flopping and tongue hanging, and I smiled.

* * *

><p>I tugged slightly at my skinny jeans as I grabbed for a bottle of cologne from the cabinet above the bathroom sink. A few spurts of the liquid and I was finished. Before I could exit, the door swung open a bit revealing the small animal I'd bought just yesterday.<p>

"Lonely out there, Dozer?" I grinned, picking him up into my arms and turning to lights out. His name was Dozer, I had decided that the second I brought him back to my apartment, seeming he rammed into almost everything, knocking over multiple objects, and single-handedly making a mess of my apartment.

I set him down on his make-shift bed and slipped on a fairly new pair of vans, completing my outfit; green and black flannel, black skinny jeans, and black vans.

It wasn't a long walk to Veronica's, so I took my time, not wanting to show up too early.

Music thundered, vibrating the sidewalk that made up the perimeter of the small home. Bodies grinded close together inside, the body heat creating a muggy feel to the air. I spotted Veronica atop the kitchen counter, red cup in hand.

She had her dark bangs pinned back into a pouf, the rest of her hair hung in loose curls. A black form fitting dress covered her body, hugging her curves like saran wrap.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted me making my way over.

"Kenny!" She squeaked, placing her feet on either side of my waist and pulled me to her, wrapping her legs around me. Alcohol lingered on her breath as she slid her arms up my chest, her face only a few inches from mine.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked as I pulled her down from the counter, setting her on her feet. She gripped my shoulders, trying to find her balance as she giggled.

"Come dance with me." She slurred slightly, pulling me into the mass of people.

She sang along to whatever song it was blaring through the set of sub woofers set up on the far side of the room. Her voice sounded like syrup being poured, so smooth.

As we danced I made sure to slowly approach the back of the room, closer to the sliding doors that led outside, eventually pulling her out into the night.

"Oh, you wanna be alone?" She smirked, pushing me into one of the various lawn chairs and straddling me. I rested my hands atop the chairs arm rests as she ran her fingers through my hair, gripping the strands at the back of my head and closing the space between us. Her tongue poked through my lips, sliding and twirling over my own. The beating of my heart picked up, thumping loudly in my chest, my head, my ears, ultimately drowning out the sounds of the party behind us. My hips involuntarily bucked against hers as she began working on the top buttons of my shirt. It took every muscle in me to tear my lips from hers.

"Veronica, you don't want to do this, you're drunk." I said as I began re-buttoning my shirt, a small pout rested on her swollen lips. "Not here at least." I reasoned.

Her lips pulled back into a grin as she tilted her head back. I took the chance to take a peek at the blanket of light above us. Nothing compared to the stars back in Minnesota, but they were fairly decent.

"Why not? It'd be romantic. You're supposed to be my Knight in shining armor." She spoke, sarcasm dripping in her tone, gaze still fixed on the sky.

Before I could speak, we were interrupted with a familiar voice.

"Kendall Knight." I glanced in the direction of the voice.

"James?" I questioned as I stare at the 6' figure before me. His hair was still cut into a short bob-like style, his chestnut bangs hung just above his hazel eyes. James had always been tan, but he now looked a shade or two darker, as did everyone here in California. I took a quick glance at my own skin before returning my gaze. I'd need to work on my own tan if I'd want to fit in.

"What are you doing here? Do you live here now?" He questioned, stepping closer. Veronica shifted uncomfortably in my lap before standing and adjusting her dress.

"Uh, yeah. I'm attending UCLA in the fall."

"Nice bro. Why didn't you tell me you were moving out here? I could've hooked you up with a nice apartment." Veronica squeezed my arm gently before returning to the party inside. My eyes fixed themselves on her hips, the way they swayed with each step. "So, you and Ronni?" James questioned, pulling me from my daze.

"What about us?" He took a seat in the chair adjacent to me, propping his feet on the table ahead of us.

"You guys a thing or just hooking up?" I asked myself the same question. We'd hung out but once previous to tonight and she was all for getting in my pants. Was this the new Veronica? Was she just one of those airhead party girls that gets drunk and has meaningless sex with willing guys? I blinked hard, pushing the thought to the back of my head, hoping for the opposite.

I shrugged in response.

"I don't know, man, but I'm gonna go back inside and find her." I gripped his shoulder as I passed him, making my way back into the crowded house. People were strung out along the old worn out couches; others still dancing and taking shots. A cloud of smoke lingered along the ceiling, filling my lungs as I breathed. I hadn't even been smoking tonight and I felt lightheaded.

* * *

><p>After about 30 minutes of searching for Veronica I decided I should get going; the party was now dwindling to only a few miscellaneous bodies still dancing, everyone else either gone or asleep around the house.<p>

The street was illuminated with the dusty over-head lamps. Only but a few people roamed the streets, homeless and drunks mostly. The quick breeze of each car passing flicked my hair into my eyes as I kept my gaze on the sidewalk, watching as my feet took step after step.

I pulled my keys from my pocket as I walked up the steps of my apartment, fumbling with the lock for a few moments before opening the door. Dozer came barreling down the stairs as I felt the wall for the light-switch.

"Hey bud." The light filled the room, brightening my surroundings as I picked Dozer up into my arms and walked upstairs.

I inhaled deeply, running my hand through my hair and pushing it off my damp forehead.

My bed lay still un-made from the previous night. No sense in making a bed if you're just going to be sleeping in it again the following day, right? Always been my motto.

The mattress springs creaked as I plopped onto the bed and kicked off my shoes. I quickly succumbed to a deep uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

><p>A week and four days. It had been a week and four days since Veronica's party. The morning after I had sent her a quick message on facebook telling her that I'd left after not being able to find her…but no response. I had sent her a few messages since then, but no response then either.<p>

My mind was drowning as thoughts of Veronica swam around non-stop.

* * *

><p>The wooden door was hard against my knuckles as I knocked upon it; not too loud, not too soft. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I waited. The door swung open, revealing a tired looking Veronica. Her dark locks were pulled up into a high ponytail, a few wispy pieces framing her bare face. She was clad in a loose floral dress, her arms crossed over the sweetheart neckline as she leaned against the door frame. Her face was void of emotion as her lips stay pursed.<p>

"Uh, hey. I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to get something to eat." I mimicked her actions, crossing my own arms across my chest.

"Don't you take a hint, Knight?" She said coldly.

"What hint?"

"Just forget about me, alright? I've been ignoring you for a reason." She spat, pushing the door closed. I shoved my foot through the door and it's frame before they made contact.

"Look, if this is about what happened at the party, it's okay. I'm not judging you." She pulled the door open a bit, her eyes scanning my own. She stepped forward; swinging the door closed behind her and trudged down the steps.

"I'm not hungry, so let's just go for a walk."

The day brought on an extremity of heat waves. I hadn't really noticed how hot it is here in LA, for the past three weeks I've lived here all I've practically done was sit in my beautifully air-conditioned apartment.

I found myself walking down the boulevard steps onto the warm sand of the beach, Veronica ahead of me.

"I find this relaxing." She spoke as she stepped closer to the shoreline, the warm grains between her toes, and the smell of salty sea water filling our nostrils.

The sun hung low in the sky, its glow melted into the surrounding skyline. This moment was seemed like a part of some cliché summer dream. Veronica lifted her arms from her sides, holding them in a t-like manor as the wind rippled over the fabric of her dress, lifting it slightly to show the smallest bit of her upper thighs. "Don't you?"

I shook my head, pulling my focus back to her.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." My hands found their way back to the insides of my pockets as I rocked on the balls of my feet.

My phone broke through the crashing of the waves and the nearby beach-goers noise. "Hi mom." I spoke after pressing the accept button.

"Kendall, my baby, how are you? You haven't called me since you've gotten there!"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic tone. "I'm good. Sorry about not calling, I've been busy."

"Oh don't you give me excuses. What are you doing? Are you on the beach?" She sighed. "How I would love to be on the beach right now."

"I'm at the beach…with Veronica."

"Ronni." She corrected, stepping into the water, small waves crashing around her knees.

"Veronica, Veronica Burke?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, how is she? Does she live there? Is she going to UCLA, too? Let me talk to her!"

"Ver-" I inhaled sharply. "Ronni?" She turned, her eyebrows raised. "My mom wants to say hi." I held the phone out in her direction, stepping closer, being careful not to get too close to the water's edge. She shook her head quickly, turning back around. "Please?"

"No Kendall, I can't."

"She just wants to say hi, come on."

"I can't!" She snapped before slowly slumping down, letting the salty water reach just below her breasts.

I kicked my shoes off as I brought the phone back to my ear.

"I'll call you back mom, bye." I settled my phone in one of my shoes before descending into the water and sitting beside her.

The sun reflected off her skin, giving it a sense of radiance. Her eyes were shut as she took in short, ragged puffs of air. The muscles in her neck were tensed, protruding against her olive toned skin. Her hands trembled, creating small ripples in the water above them.

I placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but she screeched, her breathing quickening to an impossibly fast rate. Tears streamed down her face, dripping slowly from below her chin. She shook her head, raking her hands through her hair and tugging at the roots.

"Veronica, what's wrong?"

"Just stop, for a second, be quiet." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. She took deep breaths, the muscles in her neck relaxing a bit as she hung her head forward, her ponytail falling and creating a curtain between us.

A few moments passed before she leaned up, her gaze meeting my own. The corners of her lips pulled up into a small smile as she diverted her eyes to the slowly setting sun. Shades of purple, orange, and yellow clashed along the horizon; clouds lingering about above the giant fiery orb.

"I know my mom can be a bit much sometimes, but I didn't think talking to her would talking to her would evoke that kind of panic."

The sweet sound of her laughter filled my ears. "Talking to your mother isn't scary to me. Just-" She cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly. "Nevermind."

I didn't press her, not wanting her to break down once more.

We sat side by side, watching as the sun dip just below the horizon, the moons shine resting upon us as it took over the sky.


	4. she's a monster

**It's been so long since I updated this, but I really hope some people are still reading it. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to upload something since it's been quite awhile. Review and let me know how you like it! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall Knight.**

* * *

><p>The air was hot, sticking to every curve of my body, lingering on my skin. Condensation built on the side of my chilled glass as it sat on a foam coaster. Even at 10 o'clock at night Los Angeles was still a baking 90 degrees. Veronica's figure shifted in the seat beside me, causing me to gaze in her direction.<p>

"Hot?" She groaned, nodding."We can go back inside if you'd like?" She waved me off with a flick of her wrist, tilting her head backward over the top of her seat.

It'd been a few weeks since Veronica aka Ronni and I had rekindled our friendship. Since her panic attack at the beach she's been up my ass, metaphorically speaking that is. She'd randomly show up at my apartment at various hours of the day and night, ringing my bell like a lunatic; sometimes to cry, sometimes to laugh, or sometimes to just be in my presence, which I found quite flattering seeming she had but many friends to choose from. Veronica was a popular girl here in Los Angeles. Wherever we went she was always being stopped by someone she knew. Most of them looked to be low-lifes or stoners.

"What's on your mind, Knight?" She traced swirls along my forearm with her fingertips, her head now tilted in my direction, a small smile adorning her plump lips.

"You." Her eyebrows rose as she sat up in her seat, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What about me?" I shrugged, giving her a small smile. "Nothin' bad, right?"

"Never." She giggled, rising to her feet and hovering over where I sat in my chair.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Kendall?" My breath hitched in my throat as I processed her question. Veronica was far from pretty, gorgeous in my opinion. She had her flaws, yeah, but they only made all her perfections that more prominent. Her dark tresses made her skin always give off an alluring glow, contrasting against her icy blue eyes. They were a shade of white and the lightest hue of baby blue, rimmed with gold. An array of freckles adorned her nose and cheeks, almost invisible against her sun-kissed skin tone. She now had a permanent sore on her lower lip from her constant gnawing, but it only made her plump lips that much more noticable. Her figure was a perfect hour-glass shape, her skin tight around the bones of her hips and ribs, breasts perky on her chest. My mind wandered to Veronica's more vulgar features. The way her backside protruded, like a bubble cut in half. Oh how many times I'd caught myself reaching out for it, or simply watching it jiggle and sway as she walked. I shook my head, clearing it of all x-rated thoughts as Veronica sat in my lap, something I'd become accustomed to the past few weeks.

"What's on your mind, Burke?" I questioned, twirling a strand of her dark locks around my finger.

"Not you." She giggled as I quirked my eyebrows, dropping my hand from her hair. "Kidding. I'm just thinkin' about everything."

"Way to be ambiguous." Veronica rolled her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder. "So it's almost the 25th."

"Yeah, and?" She began toying with the hem of the dip in my v-neck, her eyelashes tickling the sensitive skin of my neck.

"The 25th, your dad's birthday. You didn't forget did you? I've been away for years and I still remember!" She tensed against me, gripping the material of my shirt.

"No, I didn't forget."

"What are you gonna get 'em? He still like hockey too? Maybe I'll grab him a jersey from the sports outlet down the street."

"I'm not buying him anything." I followed her as she opened the porches' glass sliding door, walking inside.

"How come? You love your dad. Am I missing something?" Veronica remained silent as she slid below the confines of my down comforter on my bed.

I sighed, sliding in beside her, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I'm not buying him nothin' cause he's dead." She started blankly out the window, flashes of headlights flickering against the window shades.

"Veronica, that's not even funny."

"That's cause it's not a joke." She was pulling in ragged puffs of air now, her body trembling beside me. Small shrieks escaped her lips as she clutched her chest.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry. Shhh." I cooed, running a hand over her hair, my other arm wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her closer to me.

"She's a monster." Was the last whisper that left Veronica's lips before she was fast asleep in my arms.


	5. i promise

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written for anything! Here's a full chapter! R&R :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall Knight, Gustavo Rocque, or Jo.**

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers rythmically against the wooden countertop as I watched the busy LA street through the large glass window at the head of the store. Multiple brands of guitars hung on the walls and sat cradled on the floor. I thoroughly enjoyed my new job at Rocque's Guitar World, but found myself bored out of my mind since I was working my shift today with Gustavo Rocque, the manager. Since day one, Gustavo and I haven't exactly clicked. He was loud and obnoxious. For some reason he thought just because he owns some crappy guitar store that he was better than me. Anybody with a brain could open a mediocre store like this one. This job wasn't exactly all I'd hoped it would be when I'd applied, but hey, it was an income.<p>

"Dog, go run a supply check in the storage room." That's another thing; he calls me 'dog'. And not the 'dog' you use when you're talking to your friends, but the actual drooling mut.

"What supplies do we even have? We're a guitar shop. I'm not gonna go waste my time counting guitar picks and strings."

"You will if you want this job." I contemplated walking out, but I was already two days behind on my rent and told my landlord that I'd have it by this week's payday.

Walking past Gustavo I grabbed the clipboard with a checklist pinned to it from his assistant, Kelly.

_500 Gibson guitar picks, _

_100 bags of guitar strings for each note on the scale, _

_10 amps for each voltage, _

_10 guitar cases for each brand, _

_5 cradles, _

_15 wall hitches, _

_20 guitars of different colors for each brand._

Hm, seemed simple enough. As I headed for the storage room I realized the lights inside were already on. Peeking in, I saw a petite blonde seated on the floor, rummaging through a box of guitar picks. Her shirt indicated she was an employee here. I knocked lightly as I entered so I didn't scare her. She looked up, scanning me over with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, uh, I'm Kendall." She smiled softly, brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"I'm Jo. Gustavo told me he was going to send you back here to help me with this supply check." Stepping inside, I sat beside her, pulling a handful of guitar picks out and laying them in my lap.

"Yeah, he did. I didn't even know anyone else was working this shift with me."

"Oh that's probably cause I started my shift pretty early. I'm pulling a double today." A frown hung on her lips as she dropped a few picks into the open box between us.

"A double? How come?" Maybe she was in the same boat as me: moving thousands of miles away from the nest in an attempt to prove she's independent, only to find herself in a financial rut, wishing that her dear mommy would swoop in and save the day like always.

"I spent this months rent money on textbooks for the new courses I'm taking at school, so here I am trying to make up for it."

"Where do you go to school?" I hadn't seen a Jo in the freshman forum page for UCLA.

"UCLA." Hm, maybe I hadn't looked carefully enough through the list. "Deciding to change my major my junior year has turned out to be a pretty big mistake." Junior year...that would make her at least a year or two older than me. She looked more like a year or two _younger _than me. "What about you?" Her gaze was on me now as she ceased her pick counting.

"I'll be starting my first year at UCLA this fall."

"Hey, we can be campus buddies." She flashed me a bright smile, holding her hand up in the air, waiting for a high five. I met her palm with mine before matching the expression on her face. "What's your major?"

"I'm actually going in undecided, but I think I'm going to take up sports journalism."

"Sports journalism...interesting. What's your favorite sport?"

"Definitely hockey. I've played since pee wee league. I wanted to play center forward for the Minnesota Wild hockey team, but I ended up moving to Vancouver with my family. I mean, I could still go out for for my dream of being a famous hockey player, but I guess I decided to go with something more stable and dependable." I watched as she nodded, processing the story I'd just given her when she'd asked a simple question. "So now that you know my life story..." She giggled, dumping the last pile of picks into the box.

"Well since I know yours, I might as well tell you mine." We rose to our feet, making our way to the area that held the boxes full of guitar strings, pulling a few random ones down and placing them on the floor. "I moved here from North Carolina in hopes of becoming an actress, but after I didn't book any roles I decided to go to school and take up something as you say, _stable."_ North Carolina; that's where her southern accent was from. It was cute the way she pronounced a few of her words.

"What's your major? Or should I say, new major?"

"My first major was bio science, but my new major is marine science. Back in high school I was always interested in the body, life, and all the anatomy stuff, but once we got into dissecting and everything, I was kind of turned off by the idea of becoming some kind of biologist. Growing up on the East Coast I was always at the beach and loved everything about it. Marine science is just more of my thing I guess." She shrugged, marking off some things on the list she held on her own clipboard. As I watched her jot something down I let my mind wander.

_Dim lights glowed throughout the science lab as I wandered around the vast space. I was startled when I heard the click of the door, turning around I was faced with Jo. A pair of thick black glasses were low on the bridge of her nose, a white lab coat covering her body, and a pair of black stiletto heels on her feet._

_"Hello Kendall." She spoke in a sultry tone, loosening the buttons of her coat. "What brings you to the lab?" I was too busy observing the bare skin being revealed with each button coming undone to respond. "How about I teach you some things about anatomy?" The white lab coat pooled around her feet as she rose her foot, placing it on the stool beside me, giving a clear view of her nude body. "Kendall...Kendall, hello?"_

"Huh? Sorry, I was just uh thinking."

"Well enough thinking, we've got work to do." A warm smile tugged at her lips as she tossed a few plastic bags filled with guitar strings in front of me.

* * *

><p>"Heya Kendork, ready for a movie night?" Veronica smiled, holding up a plastic blockbuster bag full with a few dvds and snacks. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, stepping aside and letting her walk upstairs.<p>

"I-I actually have plans tonight." She snorted, plopping down on the couch and pulling Dozer into her lap.

"Sure you do."

"I do." She laughed, waving me off with her hand.

"Okay, Okay, I'll play along. Who do you have plans with?"

"This girl that I kind of like, I uh met her at work." The smug smirk on her face fell, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What girl? How come you didn't tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"We're best friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything." Veronica crossed her arms across her chest, scowling.

"You're such a hypocrite. You don't tell me shit." Anger flashed in her eyes as she rose to her feet and stood before me, her face a few inches away from mine.

"Well why should I when you're just gonna keep stuff from me!"

"You don't even make sense Veronica."

"Ronni." She corrected.

I scoffed, matching her stance. "Why does it matter what I call you? Veronica is still your name."

"No it's not."

"Ok, whatever. I'm not going to sit and argue over something petty with you." Her nose scrunched as she set her lips in a pout. Defeated, she marched downstairs, slamming the door behind her. I've come to realize that slamming doors was a regular habit of hers during her little temper tantrums. I contemplated following her and apologizing for not telling her about Jo, but there was no point. She hid things from me all the time, so I might as well let her sweat out this arguement.

* * *

><p>After a nice, hot shower I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans, a gray v neck, and a pair of black and gray vans. Now I was headed to Jo's apartment to hang out and watch some new movie she decided to rent. I didn't know if it was a date, or a friendly gathering...gesture? Who cares. If it was up to me, it'd be a date. Since meeting Jo that day at work we'd been working almost every shift together. We would flirt playfully, nothing too serious, but I've started to develop some kind of school boy crush on her. She was the perfect girl for me, strong and hard headed like myself, funny, smart, and not to mention absolutely beautiful. I'd never been much of a ladies man back in Minnesota or Vancouver, but I guess you could say I did pretty well with girls. But Jo is different, she makes me nervous. I stumble over my words and have this impulse to act perfect around her, like someone else. I tried to act more 'intellectual' around her. <em>A word she often used that I had to call up Logan and ask the meaning of.<em>

"Hey Ken." Jo smiled as she pulled open the cherry red door of her apartment.

"Hey, I brought popcorn." I revealed a small convenience store bag witholding the small package.

"Well come on in." She says, drawing out the last word.

"Don't mind if I do." I walked in as she shut the door, grabbing the popcorn from my hand and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Just have a seat in the living room."

Jo's living room consisted of a coffee colored couch and love seat, a black iron glass coffee table with matching side tables, and to top it all off, a black iron hutch with a flat screen hanging just above it. The woman on the current tv station was babbling on about Brad and Angelina adopting another child from some foreign country. I picked up the remote, switching the station to catch the hockey game on ESPN.

"Ew, hockey." She cringed, giggling a little before plopping down beside me. "I don't get why you love it so much." Shrugging, she changed the station to the dvd setting, the menu for 'The Lucky One' was now displayed on the screen. I docked her two points for her dislike of hockey, making her a solid 8...I could deal with that.

It was about an hour into the movie and I was bored out of my mind. I wasn't one for chick flicks, probably due to the fact that I'm a guy. Jo was completely entranced by the movie, not even noticing as I pulled the move of putting my arm around her shoulders. Maybe this was just a friend kind of thing and she wasn't in to me.

She gave me a small smile before turning her attention back to the movie as I grazed my fingertips in circles along her bare shoulders. Pausing the movie she swung her leg over my lap, straddling me.

"I'm guessing you don't like the movie?" Her voice was low and seductive as she ran a hand through my hair, tugging the short pieces at the nape of my neck.

"Chick flicks aren't necessarily my usual choice." She tucked her lip between her teeth before leaning into my neck and tugging the sensitive skin between her teeth and nibbling at it.

I was definitely interested in Jo as more than a friend, but for some reason Veronica was on my mind. The smell of her vanilla perfume filled my senses as I reminisced on the smell, it was her face and hands that I imagined touching me right now. I'd never thought of Veronica as anything more than a friend, but for some reason I couldn't shake her from my mind at this point. Maybe it's just because our fight is on my mind from earlier. I'll just settle with that explanation for now.

* * *

><p>My walk home was silent for the most part; occasionally a car would pass, it's motor breaking the still of the night around me. I'd left after Jo and I made out for a while, felt each other a bit, but that was it. It wasn't until I heard heavy sobs that I realized I was in front of my apartment. A small figure sat hunched on the cement stairs of my porch, dark hair draped around so I couldn't make out who these sobs were coming from. It wasn't until she leaned up that I identified the figure as none other than Veronica. Mascara stained her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair mussed up. I rushed to her side, wrapping a protective arm around her small frame as her body was convulsed against me.<p>

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"Y-You're m-m," she shook her head pushing her palms into her eyes, "mad a-at me." My heart broke as she snaked both of her arms around me, constricting me between them.

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you. Come on, let's talk upstairs." She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck as I scooped her into my arms, bridal style and walked upstairs, placing her on my bed. Her hair fell around her on the bed like a halo, her legs and arms sprawled out aimlessly as she stared up at me, her lips still set in a pout. The sound of her sobbing and Dozer's paws against the hardwood floor were the only sounds in my small apartment. Staring up at me, she held her arms out, clenching and unclenching her fingers against her palms, signalling me to let her wrap them around me. I leaned into her embrace, resting my head on her chest, her arms tightened around my shoulders and neck.

"You're not mad at me for keeping things from you?" Her voice was raspy and just above a whisper.

Tilting my head up I looked into her icy orbs. "No. You must keep them from me for good reason." She shrugged, exhaling loudly.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Her stare became more focused and serious as she leaned up on her elbows.

Why would she have me promise something like that? Was she really scared I'd move away like when we were young? I was an adult now and could make my own decisions on where I wanted to live. Not only that, but I don't think I could function without Veronica now. Being older, things are different between us. I rely on her more now, she's become a part of the routine that is my life. An overwhelming nervous feeling burst in my stomach, like a million butterflys busting from their cacoons and fluttering about inside my gut as I thought about how much I need Veronica. Besides Jo, who I've only known for a couple weeks, she was the only person I knew out here. She was my other half, everything that I wasn't. Plus, she loved hockey and would spend hours beside me in an over sized Minnesota jersey screaming at the TV, something that I've only dreamt about a girl doing. Did I have feelings for her? No, I couldn't, we're best friends. This is how all best friends feel about each other, _isn't it?_

I watched as her eyes fluttered, sleep lingering on her expression. Before she succumbed to a deep slumber I whispered a response, "I promise." And with that, a small smile appeared on her tired lips as she pulled me in, holding me so close that I could feel the erratic beating of her heart against my chest.


End file.
